


Butterflies

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Summer Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A prompt with Mileven and butterflies please ?





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if this was butterflies as in the insect or butterflies as in the feeling. so I did both

**July, 1985**

  
  


El could feel the warmth from the sun on her face, feel the grass tickling her bare arms and legs where her t-shirt and shorts had stopped. Mike was laying on the grass next to her, his eyes closed and an arm slung over them to block out the sun, his other arm resting across his stomach. 

She rolled over, getting a better look at him. His cheeks were even more freckled than usual because of the sun, and the way the light was catching his hair revealed a few lighter, brown streaks of hair against the black curls. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily, a sign that he was asleep and at peace. El leaned on her elbow, just watching him for a few moments. It still didn’t feel real, like she’d reach out and he’d disappear into that mist of the void and she’d be left alone. But when she reached out, lightly poking his cheek, he didn’t fade. Instead, his hand left his eyes and caught hers, intertwining their fingers. His eyes remained closed, but a small smile appeared. And so did that feeling. El couldn’t describe it, but she felt this tightness, almost tickling in her stomach whenever she saw him smile or whenever he touched her. 

It was similar to that feeling when she was nervous, when papa used to ask her to do something, a tightening in her stomach. But somehow, whenever Mike made her feel like that, it was nice. It made her smile and want to feel like that all the time.

 

She continued watching him in silence, listening to the sound of his soft breathing instead. She liked that she didn’t always have to talk to Mike, they were content to just  _ be _ . No worrying of saying the wrong thing or doing something weird. If she didn’t feel like speaking Mike didn’t care, he understood.

 

Out the corner of her eye, a colourful shape fluttered by and she followed the movement with her eyes. It landed on a flower nearby. What was it called again…? A butterfly? She liked them better than the other bugs that had been crawling around the cabin, like cockroaches and spiders. Butterflies seemed peaceful, like they were in no hurry. They didn’t hurt anyone, just minded their own business. It put her at ease. She watched it fly away, and turned back to Mike. That feeling in her stomach again. But it felt like the butterfly. Like a tickling in her stomach,  but it was peaceful. Hopper had used that word once, butterflies. The night of the snowball she had told him she felt weird, like she’d swallowed something and it was moving inside her. He’d laughed and ruffled her hair (an action he regretted because she’d spent ages on it and they spent the next few minutes fixing it in the mirror of the car). He’d said she was just nervous, had butterflies. But Mike didn’t make her nervous, he made her happy, excited, too many emotions at once. 

 

But as her eyes roamed Mike’s peaceful face, she decided she didn’t mind. She liked butterflies, especially when he gave them to her.


End file.
